


Missing?

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Series: One Direction/Little Mix PJO Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s panicking. No one can find Louis anywhere, and they’re in the middle of a war, and Liam’s supposed to keep track of everyone, Percy asked him to, and he can’t find the boy he’s in love with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing?

Liam’s panicking. No one can find Louis anywhere, and they’re in the middle of a war, and Liam’s supposed to keep track of everyone, Percy asked him to, and he can’t find the boy he’s in love with, and - oh. That must be why Liam’s heart beats faster whenever Louis attaches himself to Liam’s shoulders or why he’s always happier when Louis smiles, especially if he’s the reason Louis’ smiling.  He feels like he should be more surprised, but it’s like he came to terms with it a while ago.

“What are you thinking about?” Zayn asks, breaking Liam out of his thoughts.

“I’ve been in love with Louis for a while, haven’t I?” He asks. Zayn smiles.

“Yeah, you have. Are you gonna tell him?”

“That would require finding him, which is proving to be an impossible task.”

“He’s missing?” Zayn demands. Liam nods grimly. Zayn swears.

“We have to tell Annabeth and Percy at least.”

“I was gonna tell Will, but Annabeth and Percy work too.” Liam shrugs, trailing behind Zayn as they walk towards the elevators. Zayn stops short.

“You’re scared if her.” He laughs. It’s not a question, and Liam turns red.

“I’m not.” He insists.

“You are. Oh my gods, Liam.” Zayn’s turning red, laughing so hard he’s nearly crying.

“Stop.” Liam groans. Zayn pats him on the back.

“Come on, Payno. Time to face your fears.”

Louis shows up later that afternoon, sheepish and holding Liam’s favorite bow. He takes Annabeth’s verbal abuse in the lobby of the hotel they’ve taken over, only speaking when she asks him where he went.

“Camp.” He says softly. “I… I had to go.” He doesn’t offer any other explanation, and no one asks for one. Eventually, Annabeth leaves, and Liam starts towards Louis, grabbing his shoulder before he can walk away.

“I was worried about you.” Liam says, almost a whisper.

“I’m sorry, I -” Liam stops Louis mid-sentence, kissing him square on the mouth. Louis freezes and Liam starts to pull away, thinks that maybe Harry was lying and Louis doesn’t like him, but Louis grabs his shirt and pulls him closer, keeps their mouths pressed together.

They’re vaguely aware of distant cheering, but they ignore it all, would rather lose themselves in each other than deal with their friends. Eventually Harry pulls them apart, shaking his head as Niall shouts at them to get a room.

 

 


End file.
